<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>脱壳 by xybdfw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983840">脱壳</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xybdfw/pseuds/xybdfw'>xybdfw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xybdfw/pseuds/xybdfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>去佐乌的路上，路飞发觉罗变得冷漠疏远，直到这天晚上他爬上了自己的床</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>脱壳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing：路飞×罗，多弗朗明哥×罗提及<br/>Rating：NC-17<br/>Declaration：不属于我，都是假的。<br/>Warning：包含唐罗过去有x关系的私设，包含少部分流血等可能令您不适的描写，包含h/c（hurt/comfort）情节，请谨慎阅读。<br/>Summary：去佐乌的路上，路飞发觉罗变得冷漠疏远，直到这天晚上他爬上了自己的床</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>“……我不介意把自己多给你一点，草帽当家的。”罗嘶哑着声音说道。<br/>“不。”路飞说。</p><p>特拉法尔加·罗就看着另一个自己骑在那个路飞身上。他知道自己正用一种奇妙的视角看着两人，他看不清他们的表情，只知道当自己看到他们时，这个罗就跨坐在路飞身上，边说着什么，边用仅有的左手脱去外套。他的右侧是残缺的，仅剩下的一小截右臂了无生机地垂荡着，被绷带一层又一层包裹了几日前血淋淋的断口。罗正用左手捂住它，仿佛一边在忍耐疼痛一边又向路飞索取更多。</p><p>“不。”那个路飞仿佛在生气，再度重复着拒绝的字词。但是罗抓住了他逐渐挺立的性器，套弄了几下，腰部摩擦着路飞的大腿。然后他停留片刻，起身粗暴地把路飞的性器塞进自己的臀部，他挣扎了一下，苍白着脸，然后几乎是不顾一切地咬着嘴唇坐了下去。</p><p>一瞬间，罗就被一双无形的手拽着，飞快地脱离了这个房间。很快，巴托洛米奥他们的笑闹声提醒自己，他又回到了现实。</p><p>……<br/>路飞“腾”地坐起身，转头看去——对面的床铺空空荡荡，罗又一早起床离开了。</p><p>怎么觉得他一直在回避他们呢？路飞挠挠头，又想起对方这几天奇怪的举动。<br/>……今天一定要和特拉男谈谈！</p><p> </p><p>02<br/>“我觉得啊，他没有做好准备。”乌索普说道。</p><p>“什么准备？”路飞很困惑。</p><p>其实他们几个在早餐后聚在一起讨论特拉法尔加·罗就很奇怪了，但实在是那位死亡外科医生的状态过于不正常。即使迟钝如路飞，这几天也发觉了罗的不对劲，其他人就更不用说了——否则巴托洛米奥才不会允许，也不会（迫于压力）让他伟大的偶像住两人间呢。</p><p>索隆鄙视地看了他一眼。</p><p>“特拉男现在的状态怎么样？”他问道。</p><p>路飞的表情凝固了，他皱眉，几乎是瞬间摇摇头。<br/>“不说话，老是躲着我。”</p><p>这段时间的罗总是冷冰冰的模样，一旦开口就是言语刻薄，刀子批发，比冰火岛那一路上更刻意地疏远所有人。不得不说他很担心，无论出于什么层面。</p><p>“——明明我们是同盟，早就成为伙伴了。”路飞平日充满活力的声音也变得沮丧起来，他一边嘟囔着，却又开始回忆起罗自从离开德雷斯罗萨后的一举一动。<br/>“真不想看到这样的特拉男，有心事就说出来嘛！”</p><p>“唔……也许有机会，他会愿意告诉你的。”罗宾心平气和地喝了口茶，依旧优雅。而路飞无疑对伙伴们的结论更惊讶。<br/>“我——？”</p><p>罗宾笑眯眯地看着自家船长，点点头，不说话。其他人也是齐刷刷地看他，坚定地表示同意。<br/>——就看到底是谁先跨出那一步了。</p><p>“如果说目前谁最适合，那当然就是你啊！”弗兰奇也指指路飞的脑门，信誓旦旦，“你想想路飞，有些事情是你们两个经历的……所以最super的人选，早就注定啦！”</p><p>“哦，好吧……”看伙伴们都这么点头了，路飞顿时动力十足，“等我一会儿找到特拉男，就直接问他！”<br/>“喂喂，不是这样的！你这样去问谁会告诉你啊——”<br/>……</p><p>走廊转角，罗默默听完他们的讨论，转身走向了甲板另一边。</p><p> </p><p>03<br/>鞋底与木板碰撞出清脆的声响，汇入波涛纯粹的起伏翻涌，罗就这样一路走过长廊，记忆的碎片在脑海沉浮，令他心神不安。</p><p>的确，如长鼻当家的所说，他没有做好准备。毕竟，原本把自己生命也算进了德雷斯罗萨，然而特拉法尔加·罗活了下来。于是眼下所有的一切都是意料之外，包括自己生存的事实。罗不知道现下的选择究竟正确与否。更准确的说，他正处于一种极端微妙的立场。</p><p>他明知从此应该自由地、好好地活下去，眼下也有着与红心团的成员完成重聚，与同盟讨伐凯多这些近在咫尺的任务，可是他没有做好准备。<br/>“活”的准备，“自由”的准备，“坦然”的准备，以及那么一点点，“喜欢”的准备。即使身体的伤口在愈合，可红心海贼团船长其灵魂，依旧挣扎在混沌的荒野。</p><p>——所有的一切是否真的，治愈了呢？</p><p>走着走着，正好撞见吵吵闹闹的武士一行，于是罗与锦卫门再度确认了生命卡的指向，便扛着鬼哭，选了附近一处还算干净的甲板坐下。然而坐下后，也不过是继续看海，凝视远方起伏的深蓝色海洋，发呆，思考那些没有答案的问题，无事可做。</p><p>周遭的船员来来往往，不时，能察觉确认的眼光往他身上停留。罗知道其他草帽团的成员在讨论他，也感受得到无时不在的关注与某些善意的用心。也因此，在迎来了本不会有的未来时，罗也更不想让有些事情被他们知道。</p><p>倘若用船作比，他正在“被维修”。德雷斯罗萨遗留的伤口正在修复，被精确地敲上木板钢钉，可是外科医生对精神的治疗，对船体内部的维护束手无措。所有的一切似乎迎来了崭新的未来，可是他知道的，只有罗自己知道，只要某一处腐烂尚在心中根深蒂固，他依旧身处荒野，漆黑到不见任何一丝光亮的夜幕依旧会沉沉地笼罩头顶。</p><p>左手捂住右臂缝合的伤口，皮肉组织的愈合带来痛楚，频率毫无规律，这次猛然袭来的痛感随着神经元迅速散播四肢，罗微微抽搐起来，冷汗顷刻爬遍全身。<br/>生存，自由，爱憎，那些被自己试图遗弃于荒野，遗弃于最深处的物事，也正伴随着战役后的伤痛，在海上的日子里死灰复燃。烧得煎熬，烧到自己空虚。</p><p>……先熬过这阵，然后再去问他们要一点止痛剂。费劲地吞下了顺路拿来的药剂，外科医生的意识随着效用逐渐恍惚起来，但是他仍旧死死咬住了嘴唇，努力不发出一点声音。</p><p> </p><p>04<br/>呋呋呋，看呐——</p><p>罗又听到了那个声音。</p><p>他忍不住瑟缩起来，可随即被牵扯着如同木偶抬头。那道让他憎恶的，巨大的身影已经将自己整个笼罩，更显得罗在椅子上的挣扎如同暴风雨中的船只，无力、凄凉。多弗朗明哥满意地咧开嘴，发出让他心悸的笑声，他握着他的膝盖，把他拖近，再次拖近。<br/>那名七武海架高他的腿，架在肩上，掐着他的臀部，狠狠操他，确定已经肯定的，罗本就受伤的背部会被磨到鲜血淋漓。堂吉诃德的少主不急着治疗带伤的罗，也不选择用酷刑惩罚违反规定的罗，他选择这种，堕入深渊的那种。再然后他会用丝线操控他，逼着罗翻身跪趴，像对待一条狗一样继续去无情地折磨特拉法尔加·罗。</p><p>罗奄奄一息的呻吟与颤抖，都是夜色下对于野兽最甜美的诱惑。再度被“请回”家族的惩罚罗料到，外表依旧是堂吉诃德家族成员的礼遇，可是伴随着夜晚残忍与无情的游戏，每一句都不过是再度打进他体内的铅弹，蔓延全身。多弗朗明哥舔他带着新鲜伤痕的身体，咬他的大腿，磨破他的膝盖手肘，磨破他可怜的尊严跟自制力。他说，你离不开我，瞧你这满是鲜血，被疼痛折磨却还是不知廉耻勃起的身体。我要听见你求我操你，特拉法尔加·罗。</p><p>逐渐敏感的身体被混淆了痛与快感的概念，直至大脑也被折磨得几近意识恍惚。即便罗的某一处已经清晰地意识到自己在崩坏，在多弗朗明哥的调教下逐渐崩坏，可那份声音着实微弱，微弱到他连聆听都无法做到——</p><p>……操我，多弗朗明哥。</p><p>当多弗朗明哥揉捏着已经鲜红的乳尖，破碎的哀求终于从罗的牙缝里渗出。天花板的颜色突然变得昏暗，只看到墨镜里透出的嘲弄。</p><p>——呋呋呋呋，罗！多可笑啊，多么不正常啊！<br/>他生生拉开他的脚踝，嘲弄地撸动着罗吐露体液的性器。<br/>看啊，明明那么恨我，身体却还是背叛了你的意志，向我索取……倒不如说，你喜欢这样被对待吧，罗？</p><p>巨大的性器生硬地抵进愈发湿润的甬道，罗的腰痛苦地挺起，皮肤却泛着兴奋的高热，丝线束缚的手指与勃起的阴茎同时，被勒出道道血红。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，喂特拉男——？”</p><p>罗被一只手猛烈摇晃着，终于恢复意识，睁开眼他便看到路飞那张担忧的脸庞。草帽团船长蹲在他面前，身影笼罩着他，他的一只手贴住罗汗湿的额头，又贴回自己的，焦急地念叨着特拉男是不是发烧了，得去讨点药。<br/>罗的身体一颤。</p><p>“我没事，让我自己待着。”<br/>他挤出不耐烦的表情转过头，努力用鬼哭支撑自己起身，试图去船那边再找一处清净的地方。但是下一秒，路飞用自己的能力将他捆了个结结实实。<br/>“特拉男你怎么回事？”对方似乎也有点发火了，“既不好好说话，生病了也还在外面吹冷风，不行不行！回房间待着！”</p><p>“我是医生我……”<br/>“不行啦，去房间休息——”</p><p>很热。似乎是因为与路飞的接触，更热了——</p><p>半梦半醒中的场景混杂交织，罗犹豫片刻，而后深深吸了口气。<br/>“知道了。”</p><p>他在心里给自己扔下一把骰子，预备着给自己再下一次赌注。</p><p> </p><p>05<br/>被带回房间后，罗表现得还算配合，洗澡，吃饭，似乎是安安分分地准备休息，这让路飞松了口气。</p><p>“特拉男，生病了就要好好休息，多吃肉！”他坐在床边，黑眼睛紧张地监视着同盟一口一口喝下热汤，“怪不得前几天晚上都能听到你不舒服的声音……”<br/>罗的勺子卡在汤碗间，神色有些不自然：“你听到了——？”<br/>“我以为是你在做梦时候发出的声音呢。”路飞抓着头发，直接猜道，“如果你真的不舒服就跟我说，不管怎么样，巴托男肯定会给我药品的！”<br/>……如果路飞知道他也是梦里的主角之一，他会怎么想呢。</p><p>“你不介意？”<br/>“没关系的，你比布鲁克他们的睡相要好多啦——”路飞以为罗还是在介意自己的声音，用力拍了拍他的肩膀，“不管什么事情，还是说出来比较好哦！不要总是躲着我们啦——”</p><p>罗盯着空碗，眼神闪烁，若有所思。</p><p> </p><p>于是几小时后，当路飞被一阵响动惊醒时，跨坐在路飞身上的罗，正用同样的眼神凝视着他。昏暗中那双金色的眼瞳，金色的耳环，亮得出奇。</p><p>“特拉男——？”路飞迷迷糊糊地说，直觉却几乎同时在提醒他，醒过来，快醒过来。<br/>他错过了罗说的前几句话，他这时的音量本就放得很低，几乎听不见他的声音。注意到了路飞逐渐清明的眼神，罗不再说话了。他做了个嘴型。慢而清晰。</p><p>“什——”路飞盯着他，话没说完，罗狠狠将嘴唇贴上他的，毫无章法地用力吸吮，直到双方再也无法呼吸。<br/>“上了我。”罗气喘吁吁地说。</p><p> </p><p>06<br/>就像之前梦里的自己，用左手抓住敞开的衬衫，将它们剥离身体。当然，他的右臂还在，以疼痛并存瘙痒的触觉提醒自己，与其他所有愈合未愈合的伤痕一道暴露在船长跟前。罗终于付诸行动了，他凑近路飞，碰了碰他的嘴唇。他嘶哑地说道，上了我，路飞。</p><p>“特拉男，为什么要我做这件事？”黑暗中，他仿佛能看见路飞迷茫之后的沉静。他直视自己，像暗处紧盯猎物的野兽，眼底储存着危险的情绪。<br/>“你知道我有点……喜欢你吧？草帽当家的。”罗问道，又在路飞要说什么之前自顾自地说下去，“你会说你也喜欢我，但，应该是两种喜欢。”</p><p>路飞正摁亮床边那盏昏暗的台灯，这句话让他顿住了。很少见的，他不知道该对此作出什么反应，只是绷紧了嘴角看着也是先于自己提出结盟的红心团船长。灯光似乎让特拉法尔加·罗的脸庞柔和了几分，他也在看着路飞，仿佛在等他之后的回答。</p><p>路飞的确是想这么说的，但他也不是什么都不知道的小孩。罗这样吻了他，对他说了这通话，他当然知道，那是那种类似于汉库克想跟他结婚的喜欢——进一步说，爱情？<br/>但是罗说的路飞也不是全懂。为什么他又在表露自己情意的同时，同样冷酷而锋利地揭示了路飞对罗的这层感情？这两者显而易见的并非等同，可他本人似乎并不在意，而且，也不想利用这个束缚什么。</p><p>“罗……你说这些又是想要干什么？”<br/>路飞叫他的名字，他坐起身，把罗的头扳开，他用手掌捧着他的脸，更仔细地去研究当前这个又让他看不懂的特拉法尔加·罗。他发现罗的眼神里有种残酷的狠毒，对罗自己的。</p><p>“我不过是需要这次尝试……你当作我——勾引你，也没关系。”尽管罗勉强维持住了冷静的表情，可他的耳际已经红透了。犹豫片刻，他伸手，开始帮路飞脱衣服。<br/>“如果你不喜欢，那过了这晚，就把它当成什么都没发生过。我不会和其他人提起这件事。”</p><p>路飞没有动，没有拒绝，也没有说话，只是继续用探究的目光凝视他。</p><p>“如果你喜欢……就来吧。然后看看我们能不能继续。”罗吞吞吐吐地说着，面色泛红，仿佛也在鼓励自己。他再次凑上前，用赤裸、冰凉的胸膛贴住了路飞的上半身。</p><p>“我不介意把自己多给你一点，草帽当家的。”</p><p> </p><p>07<br/>“插进来，射精……就是这样。”<br/>当路飞不再沉默，问他一场完整的性事该怎么做时，罗含混地说道。</p><p>“就是这样子？”路飞盯着他，重复一遍。他学着罗刚才亲他的样子，换了阵地，粗糙地吻他蜿蜒的，结痂的疤痕，带有温度的鼻息直接呼在浅麦色的皮肤上，掀起一片片粉红，这让紧皱双眉，刻意忍耐着的罗看起来诱人极了。</p><p>路飞感到心头有什么被搅动了一下。</p><p>他定定地体会了一下这种欢欣感，似乎与平时看到美食又有着些许不同。他看到罗的喉结忍耐地滚动着，似乎是极力抗拒又无法抑制席卷身体的快感，他的反应出乎路飞意料的激烈。可他偏偏还没发出声音。</p><p>那就，继续？<br/>路飞几乎是下意识地继续行动，他凑到罗胸口的纹身，粗糙的舌面试探着含住左侧的乳头，一吸，一咬——</p><p>“呃——！”<br/>罗重重地喘了口气，突然抓住路飞继续抚摸的手。他不再让他动作了，而是自己转而粗暴地拉下路飞的短裤。<br/>“……别做没意义的事。”</p><p>罗咕哝着，然后低头，准确而果断地含住了他的阴茎。他将头埋在路飞胯间，嘴唇包裹柱体，吮吸着头部。路飞只感觉到下腹一瞬间热起来，自己的那处在罗的侍弄下很快变得硬挺而滚烫，全身的血液都开始往那里流去——<br/>对方的口腔柔滑带着高热，紧紧包裹着迅速涨大的性器。炙热的舌尖正舔着前端，罗的指尖也暧昧地陷进路飞的小腹。他看到对方正在努力地吮吸，胀大的阴茎已经塞满了他的口腔，只能从口腔溢出些许呜呜的声响。</p><p>路飞的喘息随之变得粗重。可是，直觉和下体以外都显示出他不高兴，很不高兴。</p><p>“不。”路飞说。<br/>特拉法尔加·罗微微一怔，但是仍旧继续着动作。<br/>“……停下，特拉男。”路飞低声说道，手指陷入罗柔软的黑发，加深力气，试图把他从下体拖离，“我不喜欢这样！”</p><p>罗总算吐出了他的性器，口中的液体沾湿了红肿的嘴唇，呼吸早已凌乱而破碎。路飞虽然很不高兴，但还是压制了大喊大叫的冲动，他盯着罗金曜石般色泽的双眸，替他拭去眼角不小心溢出的泪水。</p><p>“什么叫没意义的事？我亲你的时候……你不是很舒服吗？”他压低了某些怒气，紧盯着医生，说话之前罗已经有些承受不了勃起的尺寸了，脸色也变成了苍白中带着些许红晕，“你也真是奇怪，为什么要勉强自己做这个啊？”</p><p>「多么不正常啊！」</p><p>罗的眼神闪烁着，他张了张嘴，最后扭过头。<br/>“我没有。”他拭去嘴角的体液，嗓音还有些沙哑，“我说过，我喜欢你，所以我找到你，做这些——”</p><p>“——我不管特拉男是怎么想，之前跟谁又怎么样。”路飞依旧沉着脸，“反正我不喜欢这样……既然做了，我要按喜欢的方式来！”<br/>他任性地，几乎是不顾一切地抱住罗。这个拥抱不同于德雷斯罗萨时，匆匆忙忙扛着丧失能力的罗，在喊杀中逃亡奔波。此刻的路飞格外用力，似乎要把罗揉进身体一样的专注与狠下决心。虽然他不是全部了解，但是直觉告诉路飞，他必须那样做，那是能让他和特拉法尔加·罗都得到快乐的方式，也决定了他对罗的答案——</p><p>“特拉男，你告诉我，你喜欢这样吗？”他把脸埋在罗凹陷的颈窝间，细细嗅着皮肤的热意和渗出的汗水，语气强势得不容所动，“你是喜欢我亲你的吧？”</p><p>他的手指轻轻去抚着罗汗津津的身体，从凹陷的锁骨到紧致的腰腹，他的手指继续划过肌肉清晰流畅的线条，然后轻轻碰了碰长裤下微微鼓起的那个包。<br/>然后他得到了想要的答案。路飞听到罗深深喘了一口气，仰起头，发出一声认命般地叹息。<br/>“——嗯。”<br/>“就像一开始那样来吧。”</p><p>“好呀！”<br/>最后这句回答仿佛终于驱动了路飞心里沉睡的一头野兽，它曾经长久地忍耐着不曾进食，饥肠辘辘，现在它得令行动了，伸着利爪跟獠牙。而眼前的罗，就是最新鲜的那一份。<br/>路飞咧嘴笑着，含住罗的嘴唇，扣住他翘起的墨黑色发丝，换成他这一方开始强势地吸吮，掠夺。</p><p>这一次罗也格外强烈地回应路飞，他的嘴唇揉动着他的，几近撕咬他的嘴唇，直至咸腥的气味被血液稀释。他放任了路飞对他之后的亲吻与舔舐，路飞去咬罗的喉结，轻轻地咬，舔着胸前的乳头到逐渐坚硬。路飞很快就无师自通，用手指恰到好处地去抚结痂的伤疤，让罗只来得及用热情的呻吟和身体回应。他伸出手去摩挲路飞后颈的皮肤，然后仰起脸来吻他，看到路飞嘴角和眼角的笑意。</p><p>前所未有的情绪伴随这些带有热度的吻渗进罗的心底，摇曳出细小的光明。</p><p>他似乎比有一点，更加喜欢草帽当家的……</p><p> </p><p>08<br/>罗转身趴在床上，褪下裤子，里面什么都没穿。路飞好奇又兴致盎然地看他，注意着罗从裤子口袋里掏出不知哪里顺来的润滑剂，草草挤出一些，塞进后穴。半稠的固体沾在他的手指间化开，粘稠地发出液体古怪的响声。</p><p>“就像这样……”他说，然后他的手指就被路飞替代，换成了对方的深入其中。</p><p>“把这里弄湿？”路飞小声地说，手指在狭小的通道横冲直撞。异物侵入的痛楚让罗剧烈地抖了一下，残存的一点理智让他把脸埋在床单里，以防自己尖叫出来。<br/>“呜……快点。”</p><p>“才一根手指，这肯定不行啊。”路飞不满地说，“书上说这是做起来舒服的事，我又不是在折磨你。”</p><p>他已经慢慢享受起了这场性事，身体慢慢被挑起的兴奋，欢欣的情绪，罗不曾见过的可爱反应，都让路飞决心要好好做到最后。他分外小心地伸进第二，三根手指，留意着罗的反应放慢了深入速度，虽然他的确硬得不行，但是特拉男这里看上去就——</p><p>“可以了……”罗在这时说，细长的手指紧攥床单，“三根手指，还有前戏，这里做好准备了。”<br/>“那我进来咯？”</p><p>路飞还是有些紧张，他终于拔出手指，谨慎地，缓缓地把性器推送进罗湿热，紧张的身体，在罗压抑的呻吟声中开始一点一点耸动自己的身体。路飞深深吸了口气，期待而好奇地体会着在一个男人体内的奇特与激动——<br/>“好舒服呀……”他小心地移动着，却也很快注意到背对着自己的罗，绷紧了肌肉，一动不动，内壁仍然有些僵硬地夹住自己。</p><p>“不舒服吗？”<br/>“呜…没事……”罗深深吐了口气，开始轻声说话，他的身体因为疼痛与闷热出汗，声音在路飞的动作中逐渐被撞得分崩离析，“因为之前……多弗朗明哥……”</p><p>即便是路飞，听到这个名字也理解了大半，他下意识用手捂住罗的嘴，然后意外沾到了某种冰凉的触感。路飞盯着下方的枕头，那里出现一块新的水迹，也许它的来源正和自己摸到的一样，是泪水。罗出了很多很多汗，肩胛骨脆弱地收紧，背部的纹身被扭曲成一个诡异的角度，掩饰不了身体细微的颤抖。</p><p>“现在可是我在你的身体里哦，特拉男。”路飞贴住他的脊背，干脆捂住罗湿漉漉的眼睛，在他耳边低语，“你是喜欢我，才想和我做吧？”<br/>他反手搂过罗的脑袋，让他的鼻尖挨着自己的耳朵，然后再度吻他，舔他微微有点尖的，发颤的犬齿。路飞确认他喜欢和特拉法尔加·罗做这些所有的事情，那么罗也应该带着喜欢，来好好接受这一切。</p><p>“……不要管我。”罗别过头，喘着气，但是他仿佛找到了一个支点，他抓住了路飞的手腕，指尖格外深地嵌进皮肤，“你继续……用点力，然后我就会舒服了。”<br/>他鼓励路飞这样。仿佛这样，那一层一层的血痂也被剥离，疼痛，却畅快。</p><p>见他比刚才好一些了，路飞简短应了一声，然后他的腰间用了一次力，在罗的惊叫声中一下一下，顶撞进甬道更深处。床嘎吱响着，罗深深地喘起气来，这几下让身体开始兴奋地颤抖，他用手掌盖住自己的额头，手指插进了额发之间，紧紧攥着它们。</p><p>“这样舒服吗？”<br/>“……恩。”<br/>罗认命地把头埋进枕头里，发出微弱的喘息，接受着来自路飞的冲撞。<br/>对，很舒服，身体的每一处都在因快感而躁动，没有额外的疼痛影响，纯粹因为这场性事而从内心感到愉悦……</p><p>“是这样吗？”路飞又顶进一次，准确地碾过那一处。罗整个人都颤抖起来，腰被一点一点操得发软，他的手下意识地往下移，下一秒一连串失控的呻吟被他埋在手掌之中。还来不及为自己的反应感到羞耻，路飞就移开了罗的手，捏着对方的下巴再次逼他转过头来，让他的眼睛重新看着自己。路飞盯着罗迷濛的眼睛，随后灿烂地笑了起来。</p><p>“舒服吗？”他再次问道，又有些得意地一边进出一边重复了一次，让罗发出一声短促的呻吟。</p><p>“不要……和我说话。”罗从牙缝里挤出声音，“草帽当家的，你尽管做你的……现在谁都没射——”</p><p>路飞俯身咬住了他的舌头阻止他继续说下去。</p><p>“别说乱七八糟的，我要听到特拉男的回答。”路飞说道，开始用牙齿咬着对方的肩膀，喉咙底发出的快意喘息全吐在罗耳边，看着他的耳廓再一次变得通红。<br/>“算啦，就当身体回答我了——”</p><p>但草帽当家的与此同时也继续满足了罗的需求，他仍旧把自己凶狠地撞进去，迫使罗的脑袋这次抵住了床头。他开始更为用力地操他，一遍一遍地操他。罗伸出发颤的手想抵住一边的墙壁，却使不上劲，只能在失控边缘更深地将脑袋埋入枕头。他张大了嘴，想要咒骂什么，喉咙里却只能发出更加旖旎的喘息声。些许斑驳的灰尘扑簌地跌落下来，沾在他柔软的头发上。<br/>“碰到那个地方了，所以很舒服吧，你看你前面……”</p><p>路飞扳起罗的肩膀，换了个角度，让他整个人翻转过来，面对面。他又一次地吻他，咬他柔软的嘴唇，咬他的舌尖。那双跪趴着，有些脱力的长腿自然而然缠住了自己，而路飞扶着他的腰开始再度进出。罗的手抓着床床柱，手指在上面深深地刻下印记。最新鲜的。</p><p>“我……啊……”罗断断续续吐出零星的音节，他感到路飞的手套弄着自己挺立的性器，指尖松松紧紧，直到自己在头晕目眩中到达高潮，把精液尽数洒在了路飞的腹部。然后路飞加大了力度，在罗破碎的呻吟中仰起头，伴随突如其来的一声长叹，让自己射在罗的身体里。</p><p>罗筋疲力尽地，又仿佛极为安心地咕哝了一声，身体松弛下来。</p><p>他突然觉得很高兴，不仅仅是因为终于能接受自己张着腿，并且自愿进行了这一切。而且，他似乎在这场性事里体会到了一种该死的温暖。<br/>路飞，他像路飞所期许的那样，享受了这场性交，他体会到了那种舒适，接受了这是他生命中正常无比的一部分。当粘稠的液体从他股间流出时他不再耻辱，而是觉得满足。</p><p>虽然，他把整个自己都赔进去了。</p><p> </p><p>09<br/>路飞放开罗的双腿，俯下身把脸贴在对方颈侧，他轻巧地和他并肩躺着，闭上眼睛。</p><p>“我当初一定是疯了，才会找你结盟。”<br/>在良久的只剩下浑浊喘息声的静默之后，罗突然说。</p><p> </p><p>他将自己的一部分遗弃在了荒野，可他们终究找上自己，重新变为梦魇缠绕他。<br/>是谁，在荒野中点亮灯火，照亮那片腐朽的天地。而又是谁，呼唤他，握紧他的手，拉着他前行，向前进。<br/>然后在一刹那，沉默的夜空被刺破，耀眼的光芒被挥洒，崭新的未来被镌刻——</p><p>“所以我发现，我也比之前的‘喜欢’，还要喜欢特拉男……”<br/>路飞笑了起来，转身搂住他，很快就睡着了。</p><p>他们静静地躺在一张床上，罗望着船舱低矮的天花板，听着路飞平稳的呼吸声，却几乎想要落泪。</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>